So This Is Us
by anlsballerina
Summary: Valerie Mellark and her family get invited on a trip to District 4, everything changes, her whole life turns upside down. she meets new friends but could there be more? With a new rebellion on the rise what will happen to Valerie and the people she has come to love? Will training help at all? does she know people want to find her?Terrifying things could happen. How will she manage?
1. Chapter 1

I wake up in the middle of the night to a blood-curdling scream. It jolts me and I awake with a jump, I listen then hear sobs and whispering. It's my mom. I tip toe out of my room careful not to wake up Cole, my little brother, and cross to the end of the hallway toward my parent's room. I crack the door open a little careful not to make any noise. I see my mom crying into her hands and my dad rubbing his hand over her hair.

"It's only a nightmare." He murmured, "It's all over now. Don't worry, I'm here." My mom started to relax. There has been time's where it takes hours to calm her down and dad makes me take Cole downtown.

"It wasn't just a nightmare," she whispered. "It was real it happened."

"Shh. Its okay, its all over." Dad said. As she calmed down I waked back to bed.

I know about the games and the nightmares and why they come, my parents have showed me the book. You might be wondering who I am. My name is Valerie Rue Mellark. I am the daughter of Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen, victors of the 74th Hunger Games. I have my dad's eyes and my mom's hair; I am 14 years old, and going to be a freshman in two weeks! Ahh! I have a little brother Cole Bogs Mellark who is 11.

I know I should be proud of my parents and all that they have done but I can't help myself for feeling sorry because of all the pain they face on a daily basis. My dad's visions aren't as bad, but still come. My mom screams every night from nightmares. Haymitch drinks the pain away.

I crawl under my warm cover as I think of this. And soon my eyelids shut and I fall back asleep.

**More to come soon! Please review! Thanks, hope you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting in the living room texting my friend Logan. Logan has beautiful blonde hair and dark brown eyes and gets all the guys, when Cole walks in.

"Mom! Mails here," he shouted. Mom appeared from the office.

"Thanks Cole," she said as she took the mail from his hands. She flipped through the junk, mumbling something about a waste of money, when she stops on a sky blue letter. I wondered whom it was from? She put the rest of the mail down on the coffee table and opened up the letter.

"We have a letter from District 4, Peeta!" my mom shouted as dad appeared. "What is it mama?" Cole asked trying to peek at it in her hands. "Can you read it?" mom sighed.

_Dear Mellark Family,_

_You are invited to Finnick Odair II 16__th__ birthday! He hopes you all can come and would love to see the family again, along with his friends, and other rebel leaders and their families. The tickets are included fro your family. The party is the 23__rd__! See you soon!_

_Annie Cresta Odair_

"Yay, Yay, Yay!" Cole screamed, "We get to see Finn again."

"Okay, we have to leave in 2 days then." Mom said. I haven't see Finn since I was an annoying little 7 year old, and I don't really remember him that much.

"Okay, I'll tell the boys at the bakery tomorrow then when were leaving." Dad said, "Dinner should be ready now."

I sat in my seat when mom called me, "Valerie, can you go get Haymitch?" I nodded and stood up, and walked out the door. My parents and I still live in victor's village, and some other people have moved here too. Rory and his family, Vick and his Wife, and Grandma Hazelle and Posy live in another house. Haymitch's house is right next to ours so we can keep an eye on him. I push open hiss front door to very strong fumes of alcohol and vomit. I roll my eyes. Haymitch is passed out on the couch I his living room. I go to the kitchen, turn on the sink, grab a glass, and fill it with water. I walk up to him and dump it in his face and set the glass down. "Haymitch, get up dinner is ready." "K." is all he says as he walk out the front door.

"I push open the kitchen door as Haymitch asks, "What's for dinner?"

"Chicken, rice, and potatoes." My dad said.

* * *

After dinner, and we cleaned up. Haymitch said, "I think I'll head off to my house, then." He made his way to the door and closed it behind him.

After dessert, mom started to cleaning up, "How about you guys go to bed? You have a lot of packing to do." I nodded my head as Cole yawned. We slowly walked up the stairs and to our rooms. The good thing about living in one of the biggest houses in District 12 is that each person get their own bathroom. I take a really quick shower and change into my shirt and pajama shorts, I hate sleeping in pants because they get all twisted, I pull my hair into a high pony, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. I grabbed my suit case from my closet unzipped it and went to grab all of my shorts, 2 pairs of jeans, a couple of polo's, my nice lace shirts tat I wore everyday, a few dresses, shirts, skirts, bathing suite, underwear, socks, pajamas, and a pair of yoga pants. Folded them and placed them into my suitcase. Put it on the ground and crawled into bed.

I couldn't help but think of everything that is going to happen. I'll get to meet people just like me!

I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and looked at the clock. 10:11. We were leaving around 2:00.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. My hair was a little wavy so I took out the pony, brushed it, and braided it. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and put on some makeup. When I was done I put everything into my suitcase.

I went drawer put on a pair of jeans and rolled the bottoms up a little to make them look like capris, put on a navy blue bandeau, and a slightly see through pick lace shirt. I pot of a pair of Sperry's and looked in the mirror.

I went to the closet and grabbed a bag/tote and put it on the bed. I grabbed my phone and charger, and book, my purse, and my laptop and put them into the bag.

I grabbed my suitcase and headed downstairs.

"Good morning," I said, sitting in a stool.

"What's for breakfast?" my dad grabbed a plate and handed me some cinnamon toast. "Thank you." I said

"Are you all packed?" mom asked, I nodded, and helped her clean up.

"Kids are you ready to go?" she asked, Cole yelled "Yup!" as he carried his suitcase down the stairs. "Okay, Peeta!" she yelled, "Let's head out!" Dad came through the door with his suitcase a moment later, put his shoes on and motioned for us to leave. He locked the door as Cole went to go get Haymitch.

We all piled in a cab and headed off to the train station. I was squashed for 30 minutes between Cole and Haymitch.

When we got to the train station. My tailbone was sore and throbbing from sitting, because I broke it a long time ago. I feel much better once were out though.

We squeezed into line, no one complained. The line started to move. "Do you have your ticket, dear?" a young woman asked, holding out her hand. I handed gave her my ticket and a small smile. "Go ahead." She said. We followed our parents until we were at our cabin. It had couches, beds, TV's, and a kitchen. I laid down on one of the beds and fell asleep quickly after that.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake, where was I? I looked around and saw my mom next to me.

"Were here," she said. "At the Odair's House." I looked around and saw I was in a bus with our family. How did they carry me? Dad was strong but even though Haymitch sleep with a knife he doesn't have go aim and I shaky on his own feet?

"You feel asleep!" Cole chattered. I nodded and yawned. We pulled into a black driveway with green grass. We all pilled out of the bus, and da grabbed the suitcases from the back with mine and Coles help.

I looked around; there was a mansion on dark green grass with flowers, and behind in was a beach on pure white sand!

"Come on!" Cole said, coming up behind me. "Let's go see everyone!" I laughed. "You want to race?" he asked. "Sure!" Even though he is still old I can beet him. This should be easy…

"On you marks, get set, GO!" I took off running toward the door, I was slightly ahead of him because I had longer legs. I push a little more, were almost to the door, just a little more, I make it to the steps and stop. "I win!" I said. "Whatever." Cole laughs.

When mom and dad reach us, they weren't that far behind, we ring the doorbell. A lady answered the door that you knew was Annie Odair. She had long light brown and sea green eyes.

"Hello everyone!" she said as she gave all 5 of us hugs. "Everyone else is already inside, besides Finn, but he should be back any minute."

We all walked in through the door into a big living room. I looked outside! They had a bonfire pit, a pool and hot tub, chairs, and the ocean was right there!

"Okay everyone!" Annie said, standing in the middle of all of us guests. "Lets introduce ourselves before Finn gets home." She tells us. I look around at everyone and notice mom coming over to Cole and I. "Let me introduce you and Cole to everyone." She tells us. I nodded and she led us around.

The first person we came to was Johanna Mason and her daughter Lexi. Lexi looks like her, but she has all of her blonde hair, and a softer, less cruel personality.

I noticed Gale and his wife Delly and their son. We walked over to them. Mom and Gale made up but it is still kind of weird for Cole and I when he is around. Mom gives him a hug and introduces us. "This is Valerie and Cole." Mom says, "Peeta is with Haymitch right now." Gale just nods. "This is Liam." Delly says. "Hello." I say, I'm not sure why because my face gets red and I'm a really shy person when I meet new people.

"I'm going to help Annie." Mom says, and she leaves to the kitchen with Delly. Gale wandered off a few seconds later. So the 2 of us sat uncomfortably until Liam spoke.

"So, you're the famous Mellark?" he asks. "Just kidding." I look at him and he smiles. "And you the famous Hawthorne." He laughs.

"How old are you?" I ask

"14, you?" he answers

"14, Have you met Lexi yet?"

"Yah I have, a few minutes ago. Have you ever been here before?" I ask

"Nope, first time. Why did you?"

"Yes I did, once when I was 7."

"Oh."

"I'll see you later then."

"Um, Yeah. Okay. Bye." I walked away before anything else was said.

* * *

Hey Guys! It will get better I promise! I go to bed every night and think of more Ideas. But just like every story you have to get it started . Sorry I didn't update yesterday I couldn't finish typing in time and I had Pom practice today and tomorrow so I wont be able to update till Wednesday because I still have to right it. Let me know what you think. Finn will be in the next chapter! AHHHH! Just needed to get it started. Please, please, please leave a review. Thank you! 3

-Anneliese


End file.
